Who Knew?
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: The Sons of Ipswitch have grown up with each other. They know how each other are or do they? Will a new girl shake up Tyler? Or Will Reid beat him to the punch line? T for language and minor adult themes
1. New Kid on the Block

"Who Knew?"

Chapter 1: New Kid on the Block

"Hey, girl." Kate said as I slid into a desk beside her. "What's up?" I said. We had just met yesterday. "Oh you know. Same old, Same old." She said with a shrug. I smiled and tugged my binder out of my green book bag. My lucky book bag to be exact. I've had it since 7th grade. I didn't like to admit it but I sort of thought it helped me get into Spencer. My family wasn't poor, we were just a little more well off than others. I was here on a part scholarship. Hopefully plugging in all the money into this petty school should help me get into Brown.

That's why I was relieved to have met Kate. She's real. She isn't going to suck up to you but she won't bitch at you for no reason either. I was in the Administrative building getting my key to my dorm room and the low down on how to navigate the school when Kate walked in. She had to get some forms signed about spider or pest control in her room or something. So after I almost died of sheer boredom (have you ever listening to a middle-aged women reliving her glory days? It's seriously lethal) she rescued me and we got some lunch. It turned out I had two classes with her and one with her roommate, Sarah, I think.

"Yo, Kate!" A blonde haired boy said as he strutted into the room. I mentally rolled my eyes, he's gotta be an attention seeker. "Hey, Reid." She responded. "Hey Tyler." "Hey Kate. How's it going?" The brunette said in a deep voice. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave me a small wink. She turned to answer him but the Professor had already entered and began lecturing. I diligently started taking notes, being the good little student that I am. I heard a snort. I looked up and over at the blond. He was grinning and slid the note over to Kate. She quickly scanned it and began to jot something down hastily. I shrugged and Tyler caught my eyes. He gave me a small smile before returning to his notes. My heart was beating a little more erratic than usual. No, I reprimanded myself. I do NOT get all flustered by a pretty face. I'm not that type of person. His eyes were most distracting being a forest shade of green. My favorite color.

Ten minutes later and a few side glimpses to Reid and Tyler the Professor was called out of class. "I have a meeting to attend. Mrs. Wimbers will be here in ten minutes. Please keep order until then." He said and picked up his brief case and left. The class broke out in a titter of laughs, voices, and squeals. "Kate. Do you seriously believe that?" Reid asked. "Hmm?" "That I'm a man whore." Reid said casting his eyes down in fake embarrassment. This boy could be a lot of fun I could tell. "Of course you are." Tyler said with a grin. "Hey! Stay out of it, Baby Boy. I wouldn't want to hurt your virgin ears." Reid said. Tyler rolled his eyes. Apparently, he was used to this. "No Reid. You're not a man whore. You're just….. well very promiscuous. " she said with a smile. "Ha!" He shouted triumphantly. "Why does it even matter Reid? You have probably been with every girl in this class." Tyler said. Reid grinned cockily. "Maybe so. Let me see." He began looking over each girl in the class. He made a big show of nodding or "Oh. Yeah. Her." 

"Well,"he said turning back to her, "I know of at least two girls in this room that I haven't screwed." He said and then pointed at Kate and then me. Tyler nudged him because he was staring pointedly at my chest. He looked up into my eyes, "We haven't, have we?" I smiled wickedly. I couldn't help it this scenario was just too easy. I leaned across Kate and said quietly to Reid, "Trust me Reid. I'm not a person you could forget." He raised an eyebrow appreciably. "Really? I may just have to find that out for myself." I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams." "I plan on it." Kate giggled and said, "So I guess you're off the hook." Tyler added "Man whore." Reid punched him in the arm and he just grinned.


	2. You Sure About That?

Chapter 2: You sure about that?

Me and Kate were on our way to lunch when I felt a presence beside me. "What's up?" the boy said. "Um." Have I met him? He was tall and okay looking but if he stood next to Tyler or Reid he would have no chance in hell. "Aaron. This is Sophia." Kate said straining to smile. "Hey, Sophia." Aaron said. I hate the way he said my name. "Hello." It came out cold and I wasn't really that upset.

"So. Need any help getting to class?" he asked in an insinuating tone implying he wasn't considering class at all. "You know what, Aaron. I do. Could help me so much by getting my book in the Chem lab? I guess I forgot it." I sighed and batted my lashes. He grinned and said "Sure. Be right back." And jogged off the opposite way we were headed. "Sophia. You don't have Chemistry this semester." I smiled slyly, "I know."

We arrived at the packed dining hall. Kate steered me over to a table. She went and sat in a guy's lap. "Pogue!" "Hey, babe." He said and gave her a kiss. I'm guessing he is her boyfriend. I sat and crossed my legs.

A blond girl was also at the table. "Hello. I'm Sarah." she said and offered her hand. "Sophia." I said and shook her hand. She was pretty. She had long, straight hair and bright blue eyes. A smile played on her pale pink lips. I was also looking at Pogue and Kate and how they were whispering and giggling. Correction: Kate was giggling. Pogue was chuckling.

I heard two chairs scraping and saw Reid sit down on my left and Tyler on my right. "Well Well Well. We meet again." Reid said and smirked. "I know. Strange huh? Are you stalking me?" I said. His eyes brightened "Betcha you would like that huh?" he said. Hmm, Actually. I wouldn't mind but seriously does his ego need a boost? I didn't think so. I shrugged and said, "I prefer brunettes."

At this I turned my head towards Tyler and gave a coy smile. He smiled and I joyfully saw him turn slightly towards me. A tall, dark-haired, tanned boy showed up and sat beside Sarah. He was greeted by a chorus of hellos and heys. Kate spoke up, "Caleb, Sophia Oliver. Sophia, Caleb Danvers." "Oh and this is Pogue." She added. Caleb gave me a heartwarming smile. Pogue nodded in my direction.

"I'm getting food." Reid announced and stood. "Yeah, I'm starving." Pogue said and stood up along with Tyler. "We'll get the girls food." Caleb announced when us three went to move. "I can walk. I'll get it myself. And no offense but you don't know what I like." I said.

Tyler shook his head, "What no faith?" I shrugged. "How about this, Sophia. If we get what you like then you have to go with us to Nicky's this Friday. If not, well you can call me a man whore without retaliation from me." Reid said. I sighed. Either way I won. 

"yeah okay." Reid grinned and headed towards the food while Caleb mouthed "Man whore?" at Kate, Sarah, and me.

Sarah looked at me and said "So, what are you going to wear to Nicky's?" "Wow. Are you that confident in Reid?" Kate laughed, "Hell No! But Tyler won't screw up." I smiled… he didn't look the type to screw up. A few minutes later, the boys returned with many trays.

They all sat down. Tyler still had two trays in front of himself. One was filled with a bowl of pasta, grapes, and a bottle of water. The other was filled with a sandwich, chips, chocolate chip cookies, and a bottle of water. I really hoped for the one with pasta. I hated any sandwiches other than a grilled cheese or Pb&J.

He groaned and said playfully, "I don't know. So much rides on this! Reid which one?" He asked the blonde. Reid tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Sandwich." I tried to hide my smile. He thought he knew everything. Tyler instead slid the pasta one over to me. "Enjoy." I smiled and said, "Just the one I wanted." Reid said indignantly, "Hey! That doesn't count." "Yes it does Reid. And she coming with us so shut up." Tyler said and picked up a sandwich to take a bite.

I was about to take a bite of pasta when a voice behind me caught my attention. "Sophia. I couldn't find your book but you can come over to my dorm room later and use mine if you want." Came the voice of Aaron. Reid spun around in his chair, "Abbott? Can we help you?" He snorted, "You can't but she can." I heard two chairs scrape and looked up so see both Reid and Tyler standing up.

I rolled my eyes. I was **not** about to be the center of a fight. "Boys, Sit down. Aaron leave." Aaron looked at me. "Excuse me?" "I said leave. I won't need to you to help me after all. You see Tyler so graciously offered to show me around."

I could tell he was pissed. I guess he wasn't used to getting turned down. Tyler looked at me surprised. Aaron hissed at me, "You think it's cool now, turning me down but what till pretty boy drops you. Then we'll see who is turning down who."

He stalked off to another table where a girl was glaring at me. "Whiney bitch." I said about Aaron and Reid busted out laughing. "What the hell?" I demanded as we all sat back down. "What?" Reid and Tyler said together. "Oh I don't know. How about the two of you almost beat that dude's ass?" Tyler shrugged, "He had it coming." Typical guy. Reid smiled, "I was defending your honor."

Pogue, Kate, Tyler and I all began laughing. "You – defend- honor!" Pogue exclaimed between laughs. "Talk about getting the fox to guard the hens." Sarah said. "Yeah, Reid. If I wanted my honor defended you would not be the first person I thought of." I managed after I got my breathing regular.

He leaned close to my face. His breath was hot on my face and if I wanted to, I could lean forward and press my lips to his. "Would you rather I not defend it?"

My mind shut down temporarily. I pulled back and shook my head. Those blue eyes were hypnotizing. He took my head shake as a yes and grinned. I slapped him on the arm. I didn't really trust my voice so I just went back to eating.


	3. Of Things Related to Math and Pool

Chapter 3: Of things related to Math and Pool

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little short the next one will be freakishly long trust me. So you know the drill, Read, Review and then read more. :) Hope you like!

"I hate Calculus." Reid groaned as we got up to leave the dining hall. "You and me both." I said. Math was my worst subject by far. "It's not that bad." Sarah defended. I rolled my eyes at her and Reid intoned "Well we all can't be math geniuses like you and Baby Boy now can we?" Tyler responded by, "I'm not a genius at math, Reid. But I guess knowing how to multiply and divide seems awful big to you."

I laughed until my sides hurt. Reid was glowering at Tyler. "Oh just wait Baby Boy." Tyler looked unfazed and just smiled cockily, "Reid, I've grown up with you. I know all of your revenge schemes."

Reid just threw Tyler another glare before heading off towards the library. Sarah just smiled and said, "Good luck with them two Sophia." before going to pick up her books for Calculus. I was about to ask what she meant. Was I going to be involved in some friend faux fight? Or was she just meaning in general now that I'm hanging out with them?

"Are you not worried at all?" I asked Tyler. "Reid seemed pretty mad." Tyler shook his head, "No. Like I said we all grew up together- Reid, Caleb, Pogue and me. We're all basically brothers. He will just try to embarrassment me probably in front of you. Actually he will probably try to embarrass you too for laughing." He mused. I nodded.

That seemed just like Reid. "That sucks for him. I don't get easily embarrassed. I grew up with two brothers. I've basically seen and heard it all." Tyler looked at me, turning those pretty green eyes on me with a twinkle. If I wasn't leaning against the wall I probably would have collapsed under my weight.

"Well, this should be interesting." I nodded then smirked. Reid won't know what hit him. "Now, I have to get you to class Miss Oliver." Tyler said and took my books so I had no choice but to follow him. "Why? I already know where Calc is." "Now now. Would I be the gentleman if I didn't so graciously show you to your classes?" Ahh, so he _did_ catch that earlier.

He looked at me, smiling slyly. "Oh thank-you, Mr. Sims. I might get lost without you guiding me." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Why did you say me? Reid would have been happy to." He asked after a second. "Reid would have shown me the janitor's closet, empty classrooms, his dorm room…" I trailed. Tyler chuckled, "That he would. But don't blame a guy for trying." We had arrived at the Calculus class and Tyler held the door open for me. I came and sat down and Tyler sat down beside me. Reid came in a few minutes later and sat down on the other side of me.

Tyler leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Still mad?" I turned to face Reid to find out. "Hey." "Hey, Sophia. Tyler." He said curtly. I turned to face Tyler and nodded. Tyler grinned, "Yo, Reid!" Reid leaned forward and looked at Tyler. "Yeah?" "I was thinking that at Nicky's we could teach Sophia how to play pool." Tyer said as I raised an eyebrow. When did I agree to this? Reid smirked, "Nice."

At the end of class, I was still picking up my things and stuffing them into my bag when both Reid and Tyler shot out of the class. Weird. I grabbed my bookbag and headed to my last class of the day- English Literature and Composition. Thankfully, Kate and Sarah were in this class.

"Hey. Do you know why Reid and Tyler are acting so strange?" Sarah asked. "Um. Well they got into the little –Uh-you-broke-my-crayon tiff and then somehow they made up by agreeing to teach me how to play pool." I said shrugging.

Sarah's eyes grew wide and Kate said "Oh girl, you are in for a hell of a Friday night." "Why?" I demanded. They just grinned knowingly and I sighed. "You aren't planning on telling me what they have planned do you?" "Nope." "Nuh-uh." "Damn. Are you two at least going to tell me if I need to wear extra layers?"

Sarah laughed, "It's not gonna be like that, Sophia." "Just remember, They really like making bets." I sighed. Like that helped. You could bet anything…. OH! I smiled. That's what they were up to.


	4. Looking Good

Chapter 4: Looking Good

A knock sounded on my door. Then another one. Then two more in quick succession. "Hang On! Jeez, don't get your underwear in a twist." I muttered before sliding off my bed, where I had been laying for the past ten minutes. After I got out of the shower I attempted to find something to wear. Attempted being the key word.

I eventually pulled on a pair of dark jeans that made my legs look longer, a cute t-shirt, and my converse. I left my shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair down letting it curly slightly. I opened the door and found Kate and Sarah standing in my door. Kate walked in followed by Sarah.

They were beautiful and it sort of made me jealous of how they probably found both of their outfits in less than 10 minutes. Kate was wearing a tight skirt and an orange v-neck shirt that played up her skin tone. Sarah was wearing a pair of low slung jeans, a light blue baby doll shirt with a pair of cute heels. It was elegant yet sexy.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" Kate asked me. I shrugged self-consciously. Sarah smiled at me, "Kate. She doesn't know what to expect. How about we guide her to the perfect make Reid or Tyler go crazy outfit." She winked at me. "Reid _or _Tyler?" I asked. Kate shook her head at my dumbfoundness.

"You can't tell me you haven't seen them eyeing you all week." "I just thought Reid was being Reid and Tyler was just being friendly." That's all it seemed to me. "That may be so but we'll just have to test that tonight."

Kate proceeded to look through my closet and Sarah came to sit beside me on my bed. "Where's your roommate?" she asked. "Oh, she had some kind of date tonight." "Sar-rah" Kate sung. The blonde got up and walked over to my drawers and Kate said something too low for me to hear. Sarah squealed, "Perfect!"

"Kate Tunney. You better fill me in right now!" I threatened but my excitement was mounting and it held no real threat. She looked at me smiling. "I'll go get what we need. Sarah, you start getting her ready."

Kate left without another word and Sarah grabbed my wrist. "First, take off those shoes. Second, do you have a push-up bra?" I got it out and she pushed me towards the adjoining bathroom. After I complied with her rules she handed me a tan tank top.

I pulled in on and stepped out. Kate was back and was sitting on my roommate's bed. She jumped up and over to me. "Put this on and then take a seat." I put the forest green vest and buttoned it up.

I sat down in the chair from my desk that was facing away from the mirror. "Sarah, you do make-up. I'll do hair." I just noticed Kate also brought a curling iron, make-up, and a few other styling products. She began teasing and curling my hair while Sarah started her work on my face.

"Done." Kate announced. "Me too." Sarah said as she put some lip gloss on me. "Can I look now?" I pleaded. "Yes, but not for long the guys will be here soon." Kate said. I stood up and turned to look at myself. It was a complete miracle. My hair was full of just-got-out-of-bed waves and parted to the side.

My make-up was fresh and the blush gave me a glow. The eyeliner and bronzy eye shadow made my green-blue eyes pop. The rose lipstick covered with clear gloss made my lips look full and kissable. The outfit was incredible. The push-up bra showed my cleavage without looking slutty. The vest was a perfect fit. My jeans elongated my legs and showed off the strip of skin exposed by the tank top. The outfit was completed by a pair of brown, peeped toed heels.

We heard a knock and opened the door to find Caleb and Pogue standing there. I put my cell phone and money along with the lip gloss into my pocket. Kate and Sarah were greeting their boyfriends as I pulled the door closed and locked it.

"You're going to have a hard time keeping Reid off you." Caleb said with a chuckle. "Along with all the other guys." Pogue added as we walked out the front doors towards the big Hummer.

As we approached the Hummer I saw Tyler and Reid looking at us. I swayed my hips a little. Reid eyed me and I saw a smirk slip onto his lips. I looked over at Tyler. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some kind of writing on it with a jacket over it. He was dressed so simply but the understated feel of it made it all the hotter. He was also watching me.

His eyes widened as I approached and stood beside him. "Hi, guys." I said with a small half-smile. "Hey." Tyler responded and got out his keys. "Looking good, Sophia." Reid said and slipped an arm around my waist. I grinned when I noticed both their voices were deeper.

"Slow the eff down!" Sarah screamed from the backseat. Reid was driving after convincing Tyler that he could drive back. I grinned from the passenger seat. Tyler, Caleb and Sarah were sitting in the back. Kate and Pogue chose to take his bike. "Why?" Reid questioned.

"Because I don't want to die!" she shouted again. I smiled, "Reid. Why _are_ you driving so fast? Not that I mind." He looked at me blue eyes twinkling, "So you like going fast huh?" Reid said. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Slow down, Reid. We're almost there anyways." Caleb ordered. "Oh like you hate Sarah sitting on you." Reid reasoned. Caleb was spared from having to respond by us arriving at Nicky's.

I started to get down and realized how far down the ground seemed. I was about to jump then mentally cringed- I was in heels. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and lift me gently and sit me on the ground. I looked up to see Tyler smiling back at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Thanks, Ty." "Anytime." He released my waist and started towards the bar.

I saw motorcycles beside the bar along with other cars. Sarah and Caleb were also approaching the building. Reid grabbed my hand and smirked at me. "You know, Sophia, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me. Considering I'll just be taking it all off later." This last part he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear as his other hand caressed the exposed skin above my jeans. I shivered. I couldn't help it.

Reid was incredibly good looking but from what I've heard around school he was a great one night stand but not so great boyfriend. He grinned at me and started to lean in but I broke from his grasp and to keep him from getting hurt I gave him a coy smile and said, "What makes you think I'm going home with you, Garwin?" before walking into the bar.


	5. Dance With Me?

Chapter 5: Dance With Me?

I walked into the bar and surveyed the scene. People were lined up against the bar and some were sitting around tables. A group of guys were over by the pool tables laughing and joking. I could smell alcohol from here. I scanned over the heads of the crowds looking for a familiar face. I saw Kate stand on a chair and she waved us over.

I started to try and take a seat but found they were all occupied by the other six people. Awkward…. I glanced around for another seat and felt myself tugged into someone's lap. I looked up into the amused face of Tyler Simms. "Comfortable?" He asked. "Umm…um. Y-yeah." was all I could manage. I know I did _not_ just stutter. I never stuttered. I was the girl with quick wit and a sharp tongue not the one who got tongue tied around guys.

Reid glanced at Tyler and me but didn't say anything. Pogue asked the group, "Anyone hungry?" I shook my head no. Caleb got up with him and then headed to the bar. "I'm gonna go scout pool tables. We still have to teach Soph how to play." Reid commented and left the table also.

"Go easy on her Tyler." warned Kate. "I will." He said unconvincingly. "Liar." I teased him. He shrugged and a mischievous glint came into his eyes. "I have a lot riding on this game." "Oh really? Like what?" I questioned. "You'll have to wait and see."

Reid came back and announced, "Table open. Sophia you game?" I hopped up regrettably from Tyler's lap and smiled excitedly. "Hell yeah!" He led the way to the pool table. "Okay, how much do you know about the game?" Tyler asked.

"Not much. I've played here and there." I said nonchalantly. In actuality, I knew the game pretty well. My eldest brother loved it and for his sixteenth birthday he got a pool table. Don't get me wrong, I'm no expert but I could hold my own. Now in actual physical activity sports that was a whole other matter.

They started explaining it to me. I acted the good little confused girl and nodded and asked questions. Reid was lapping it up. He so thought he was going to win this game. "Okay, Can we play now?" I asked Reid.

"We can play anytime." Aaron's voice said behind me. I felt two hands on each side of my waist. "Remove your hands if you wish to keep them." I threatened. He didn't. "Abbot. She told you to do something." Tyler said darkly.

I turned so I was facing him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tugged his hair and pinched him with my long nails on the back on his neck. It hurt, I saw him wince. His hold slackened and I slid away from him and closer to Reid.

Aaron had recovered. "So Sophia learning to play the game?" he asked grabbing a pool stick. "Yes. Tyler and Reid are teaching me." I stated and grabbed a pool stick of my own. "Wanna play?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Let's make this a little more interesting though." I said. Aaron went to reach for his back pocket and wallet. "Oh no no. I don't mean money." I said. He gave me a confused look. "If I win, you have to leave me and my friends alone for the rest of the night. If you win, I'll let you take me on a date."

"Sophia…" "Hang on a minute." Reid and Tyler cautioned. "Deal." Aaron said before they could talk me out of it. I grinned seductively. We played the game one on one. I missed a few shots here and there and if I thought Aaron was getting too easy of shots, I oh-so-casually leaned over the table some or licked my lips. He would look up right as he took the shot making it go off course slightly.

Getting close to the end of the game, Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah had all drifted over. "Concentrate." Reid said. He's been acting my coach for the past 20 minutes. "Dude," I said turning towards him, "It's not you going on the date if you lose. Chill out." He smiled.

I turned my attention back to the game. One more shot and I would win. The shot was particularly difficult. To make it I would have to sit on the edge of the table and put the pool stick behind me. I knew I could make it though. I saw this in a movie once and practiced it until I could do it.

I did just that. I started to aim up my shot. I looked up and Aaron and said, "You know, Aaron. You aren't that smart." I took the shot and the ball landed in the pocket. Cheers went up from my friends and I heard, "Totally Awesome!" "She is pretty good." and "Abbot lost to a girl!"

I put down my pool stick and sauntered over to Aaron. "You lose. Nice game though. It was fun beating someone." I started to turn around when he seized my wrist and spun me around.

"You cheated!" he snarled. "How dumbass?" Reid questioned sneering. "She purposely distracted me." "It's not my fault if you're a horny perv." I said. He was about to start yelling I could tell.

His grip tightened on my wrist. I winced even though I tried to not show it. "Abbot. Let go of her now." Caleb threatened. Tyler walked up and stared directly into Aaron's eyes. He dropped my wrist and stalked away.

I wandered over to sit down at the table. "Are you okay?" Kate asked worried. I waved my hand dismissively. "I beat that jerk in pool. I'm good." I said. "If he left a bruise…" Tyler 

growled as he sat down. They all turned to look at him surprised. I guess Tyler is not known for his outbursts. Reid clapped him on his shoulder, "If he did then we will kick his ass. Actually we're going to do that regardless."

I stared at the two boys. "No you will not. I will get back at him. You are not going to do that." I said. I didn't want them getting hurt over something so stupid. Sarah gracefully changed the subject, "Since when do you know how to play?" "Since I realized it was an avenue to quick cash from snotty boys. So about fourteen."

They all laughed. "Then why did we go through all the rules?" Reid asked. "Oh so you would think I was a beginner." "You were playing us?" Reid said. "No no. You two were the ones who were trying to play me. I just beat you at your own game." Reid shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying." A song I knew started playing, the perfect song to dance to. Kate, Sarah and I exchanged glances.

Kate just got up and walked over to the dance area. Pogue followed, thinking something was wrong. She captured him and started swaying her hips and Pogue was a goner. Caleb took the initiative with Sarah. He laced his hand with hers and led her to the dance floor.

Kate and Sarah kept sending me pointed looks from the dance floor. Crap, I thought. I want to dance and I have two extremely good looking guys to choose between.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reviews and it makes me update faster! So get a' typing. I left you with a cliffhanger. Who will Sophia chose? Hmm… **


	6. 2 boys, 2 dances, a million questions

**Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or the "Sons" thought I wish I did own them. Wink wink. **

Chapter 6: Two boys, two dances, a million questions

"We've played your game, now come play mine." I said and stood up. Reid stood and took my hand. "Care to dance?" I nodded and we headed to the dance floor. Sarah looked disappointed for some reason but Caleb whispered something in her ear and she smiled. Kate just have me a "hmm… that's interesting" look.

Reid's hands went around my waist and my back was to him. I started to sway and rock my hips to the music. I loved dancing. It made me feel so free. I closed my eyes and let the music take over my body. The deep pounding of the music took over and I became bolder in my moves.

Reid noticed this and he turned me to face him. I could feel his body heat right up against me. I looked into his eyes. They were bright and some emotion was shining from them. His hands slid under the bottom of my tank up slightly. His thumbs traced patterns in my skin and the feeling buzzed along my senses. I could hear the song wind down and I sighed. Good timing, if I kept dancing like that it wouldn't take much convincing for Reid to make good on his promise earlier.

"Need water." I mumbled to Reid before walking over to our table where Tyler was sitting. Tyler. For some reason I felt guilty. "Hey." I said. "Hey yourself dancing queen." He said with a smile before sliding a glass of water over to me. I took it greedily. I was thirsty.

Yeah I know, Never take a drink from a stranger. But Sarah and Kate were here and they wouldn't let anything happen to me and Tyler was so not the type of person to drug someone. I mean seriously, with his looks he could get anyone in bed without any help.

"Thanks, Ty." I said. "No problem, Sophie." I hated that nickname from most people but it was weird that from Tyler, it felt like an old habit. Another song started and I listened contently trying to decide if I heard it before. I have almost drained the glass. "Wow. You were thirsty." He said and laughed. I nodded. "You're a good dancer." He said. "You were watching me?" I asked wondering. "How could I not?" he said with a seductive smile.

My reply was caught in my throat. The song changed into another one of my favorites. "My turn." He said and stood. I rose with him and he led me to the mass of dancing bodies.

I started facing him. This song was a little slower thankfully. I swayed my hips and rocked my body with him. I heard the music and inhaled deeply. Oxygen was important, very important. A part of the song came when I couldn't help but just let loose.

I shook my hair and turned my back to Tyler. I shimmied down and came back up still letting my hips glide along with the rhythm. I started to dance away adding a little Spanish flair into the dance when Tyler caught my waist and brought me back to him.

My hands were against his chest and they slid up on their own accord and latched themselves behind Tyler's neck. I looked up into his face. A smile was spread on his face. I stared into his eyes and found them smoldering. The song drew to a close and I hoped that it would instead go on.

I was slightly panting and I don't think it was from the dancing. We headed to the bar to get more water when we spotted Kate and Sarah coming from there towards us. "Hey. Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" Sarah demanded. I smiled at her. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom." Kate said. We headed off to the bathroom.

We stood in the hallway outside the bathrooms. Neither Kate nor Sarah made a move to enter the bathroom. "I thought?" Kate shook her head, "Please. Like we would even consider using the bathroom here. No, We have questions for you."

I sighed. I knew I would be getting the third degree but I figured it would wait until we got back to the dorms. "Okay. What do you want to know?" "Other than everything?" Sarah said sarcastically. "Who's a better dancer?" Kate asked.

"Um. They're both good but different. I mean they have different styles." I said. Sarah looked at me and rolled her eyes to Kate. "We saw that! I mean who did you like dancing with more?" Good question. "Uhh. Um. Well." I said lamely. "Ut-oh." Kate said.

"I liked Tyler more." I said quietly. I was hoping they hadn't heard that. Not that I was embarrassed. It was just that if I told them here they might go out and act differently towards him and that wouldn't seem too weird or anything. Yeah Right.

"Knew it." Sarah said proudly. I looked up surprised. "You two had major chemistry going on." She said in response to my What? look. Kate jumped in, "yeah, but so did Reid and her." I groaned. "Enough. We can talk all about it tomorrow or later tonight if you two will just stop!" I said. They just grinned at me.

We joined the guys soon after the "talk" and Sarah kept shooting me and Tyler glances. Kate was doing the same but instead focused on how each of the boys reacted to anything I said. I could say, "I really like fill in blank" and she would totally be finding hidden meanings behind it.

"We ready to go?" asked Caleb. "yes!" I said too quickly. Pogue just gave me a questioning look and I looked at Kate who was putting Pogue's jacket on and rolled my eyes. We got up and left, Pogue trailing behind to talk to me.

"Kate playing matchmaker?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, actually. Could you please restrain her?" I pleaded. "Nope. I bet when we get back to the dorms you three will have a nice long talk about which Son you're going to end up with." He said amused.

I groaned, "Don't remind me!" He laughed, "Don't worry so much. Look at Caleb and Sarah. She doesn't so much as match make as get you to find out which one you really like." "So who do you think I'm gonna end up with?" I asked half joking, half serious. "Reid. He's has the Garwin charm." He said before heading over to his bike.

I walked towards the hummer. I could hear Reid's and Tyler's voice from behind me arguing about some magazine or book that the other lost. I smiled. Silly boys arguing over a lost book. I started to sway my hips knowing full well that at least one of them was watching. I heard the voices peter off.

Then I felt it. Someone smacked me on the butt. I gasped. "REID!" I turned around. He was staring wide-eyed and looked as shocked as I felt. It wasn't him. He would be smirking if it was.

I looked over at Tyler. He had an innocent smile but his eyes were lit up with a mischievous fire. "Tyler!" I exclaimed. It secretly thrilled me but if I let that little fact known I wouldn't be able to walk around without receiving a slap.

"Just showing my appreciation." He said and shrugged. It was such a Reid thing to say that coming from Tyler it was so… damn hot. Reid had finally recovered enough from his shock to ask for the keys from Tyler.

"No man, I'm driving." Tyler insisted. Caleb and Sarah had arrived by then. "Okay Okay. Enough. Reid did you have anything to drink?" Reid nodded. "Tyler?" "Yeah. A beer. I didn't even remember until now." "So that means I'm driving." Caleb announced and Tyler tossed the keys to him.

Sarah climbed in the passenger seat. I slid into the back. Tyler hopped in on my left. Reid on my right. I sighed and laid my head on the back of the seat. Music filled the car and it was silent for a minute.

I heard Sarah and Caleb mumbling in the front. I closed my eyes. I felt a hand rest on my leg. Reid. Tyler shifted on my left. He got situated again and his leg was pressed against mine. Damn. Stuck in the middle.

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys are awesome! I was thinking of going back and doing Nicky's in both Reid and Tyler's point of view. What do you think? Let me know. Thanks! Oh, sorry if the language offends you.. just writing what I think they would say! **


	7. Getting the Third Degree

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Covenant, or its characters no matter how many times I wish upon a star. Sigh. **

Chapter 7: Getting the Third Degree

Caleb parked the large Hummer and got out. Reid was already out the door and I slid over to his side then decided to slide down the seat until my feet reached the ground. I started to when I was stopped mid-slide. Reid and I were eyelevel and his body was pressed into mine keeping me from reaching my destination. I could feel every hard muscle and smooth line of him.

I looked at him and realized the emotion that he had in his eyes while dancing with me- desire. His hands were resting on my sides and his face was inches from mine. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was defiantly better that most.

His lips were hard on mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt my hands latch onto his shirt, pulling him closer. For the second time tonight I thought about needing oxygen. He pulled away and I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. I guess my response was a little different than he anticipated.

"Mind?" I asked. He still had me sandwiched between the car and himself. He backed away and I completed my slide to the ground. I shut the door and began to walk towards the front of the door building where Kate and Pogue were involved in a make-out session. I saw Sarah and Caleb in a similar embrace. Tyler was over checking out a new car in the parking lot. I cleared my throat roughly. The two couples didn't break apart.

"They're going to be awhile." Tyler said with a roll of his eyes. Reid gave me a smile and wink and said to no one in particular, "I'm heading to my room where a nice bed awaits me and hopefully even nicer dreams." He set off for the set of tall double doors and was gone. "C'mon. I'll walk you to your room Sophia." Tyler offered. Normally I would mention how I don't need a guy to lead me or that my sense of direction wasn't that bad. But the halls were way creepy at night so someone beside me wouldn't be that bad.

We walked up the long flights of stairs before reaching my door. We were commenting on the game between me and Aaron and the songs that were actually good that played. We had reached my door and I dug in my back pocket for my key.

"How did you like Nicky's?" Tyler asked. "It was fun. Dancing was the best part though." I said. His eyes registered the meaning of my words. "I'll guess losing the bet to you and Reid turned out pretty well." "No," he said and took a step forward, "you just lost to me." "I think I like losing to you, Mr. Simms." I said and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

Our lips met perfectly. I was soon pressed against my door as I felt one of Tyler's hand on my face, his thumb caressing my cheek as his other hand was one the small of my back. His tongue swept along my lower lip asking for entrance. I obliged and ran my fingers through his hair. Soon I was dizzy. He pulled away either sensing my need for air or realizing he needed it also.

My breathing was shallow and Tyler's wasn't exactly normal either. I heard giggles coming up the stairs and realized Kate and Sarah were approaching. "There you are!" Sarah said. "Don't think you're going to get out of our slumber party." "No, of course not." I said resignedly. "I'll give you ten minutes to get your stuff and come to our room." Kate said with a wink. Oh, please. Just shoot me now.

"I'll get going. See you tomorrow." Tyler said and kissed my cheek before leaving. I smiled at the sweet gesture. I opened my door to see my roomie already asleep. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed. Before I left I grabbed my pillow, cell phone, and key and went to Sarah and Kate's room.

I opened the door and Sarah was sitting on her bed reading while Kate washed her face. I went and sat down on Kate's bed trying to order my thoughts. I danced with Reid and Tyler. I kissed Reid _and_ Tyler. I have classes with Reid and Tyler. Oh shit.

"Tell!" Kate squealed as she jumped onto her bed beside me. "What?" I asked cautiously. "Let's start out with why it took you forever to come over to where we were standing when we got back." Sarah said. She is way too perceptive for her own good.

"Oh that. Reid kissed me." I said simply. Kate looked shocked. "He what?" "I was getting out of the truck when he stopped me and well kissed me." I said. Kate nodded. "Good?" Sarah questioned. "Yeah but I don't know. It wasn't anything like Tyler's kiss." I said truthfully. Reid's was hungry and urgent. Tyler's was different. I could still feel the passion behind it but it was also gentle and slow.

"So you two _were_ kissing." Kate shrieked. "Hey now. Don't wake the neighbors." Sarah cautioned. "Yeah.." "Huh. I didn't know 'Baby Boy' went that far when he first met a girl." Kate mused. "Well. I kind of started it. He just finished it. Really really well." Both Sarah's and Kate's jaws dropped. I shrugged, "What? He's a good kisser. I'm not gonna lie."

"Wow. That movie was lame." I said. We decided to pop in a DVD to watch. Kate and Sarah were whispering together then they nodded as they came to an agreement. They looked at me. "Okay. I'm worried. What is it?" I asked.

Kate shrugged, "Nothing." Sarah wouldn't meet my eyes. "Tell me, please." One thing I truly hated was someone lying to me, especially to my face. "Well," Sarah began tentatively, "We just want… Um, okay. We really like you and everything and we all know you're going to 

have to choose someone sometime and we have opinions. But we can't influence you. So, yeah." She said in a rush.

"Guys. I love you. You know that right?" I said, laughing now. "W-what?" she asked. "You crack me up! I know you have opinions. That's why I like you two." They relaxed. "Seriously, why were you so tense about it?" I asked. It wasn't like Kate, who liked to meddle, or like Sarah, who was always mellow.

"We can't be responsible if you go out with one of them and break the other's heart." Kate said. "I doubt either are them are in love with me. So far, it's harmless flirting. Okay? So relax. It's not going to go farther with either of them until I want to date one and only one." Seriously, were they crazy? I wasn't trying to be a player or anything.

"Whew." Sarah said and pantomimed wiping sweat from her brow. "Sorry for freaking out. It's just we're a really tight circle." Kate said apologetically.

Soon after, we started another movie. Kate fell asleep first and Sarah soon followed. I was tired but not sleepy. I got up and went back to my room. I slid under the covers and started my IPod, hoping the music could drown out my thoughts.

Was I really being unfair? Was I being a horrible person? I mean sure I danced with both of them but they offered. Right? I mean come on; it was them or some random strangers. I let these thoughts flow around my head.

I knew it wasn't the dancing that worried me but what happened when we got back. _That_ was what could lead me down a path of hurt. I kissed both of them. Both of them! How could I be that reckless? They were best friends! What if I came between them? If I broke up the "Sons of Ipswich?"

No! Reid kissed me! He started it. Oh great, now I sound like a little kid, "_he started it!"_ Tyler though, I kissed him._ I_ kissed _him_. Reid kissed me first but I responded. I kissed Tyler and he responded. So Reid likes me… and I like him? I like Tyler and he likes me? Is that right?

Ahh! This is _not_ supposed to be complicated. My words from earlier came back to me, "It's harmless flirting." Is it really? I mean no one's feelings are involved in this right? Suddenly it became clear. Well, semi-clear.

I know who cares. And I know who doesn't. Just what to do with this newfound knowledge is still unknown to me though. I sighed loudly, so much so that I could hear it over my music. I glanced over at McKayla making sure I didn't wake her up. She was snoring contentedly in her bed. I rolled over and glanced at the clock. 4:23. Well, at least I can sleep in tomorrow.


	8. Early Morning Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for Sophia! **

Chapter 8: Early Morning Phone Calls

I woke up the next day with a killer headache. My clock read 9 a.m. "F--" I began but my cell phone going off prevented my curse from being uttered. I looked at the caller I.D. It was my best friend from back home. "Hello?" I answered groggily. "Hey! So how's school?" She said chipperly. "Ah. What?" I asked but it came out like "uhah. Whaat?"

"Are you hung over?" she asked. "No, jeez. I'm just really tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." I said yawning. "Uh huh. Sure. You want me to call you back later?" she asked. "Yeah, around 3 or so." I said.

That would give me time to a.) get more sleep, b.) get a shower and eat, and c.) start on my homework. I am staying in my room at all costs (except for food) because I need to finish my demanding homework load.

And well because after my startling revelation last night I don't want to face Reid and Tyler just yet. As soon as I hung up and got under the covers, my phone vibrated from a text message. I flipped my phone open to see what it said. Damn curiosity.

It was from Kate. "hey. We're at bkfast. Sry, didn't wake u. Roomie said u were still asleep. Someone can't stop tlking about u." I rolled my eyes… she was being Kate. She wanted me to ask who so she could spill.

I just snuggled under my covers, laying my phone beside me. I was dozing, the wave of sleep about to crash over me when BUZZ! My cell phone vibrated to alert me to another text message, "what's up? Why aren't u here?" Reid asked. I was tempted to respond but what's the point? I was trying not to talk to him. I swear if I get another call or text message…

Bringgg. Bringgg. Bringgg.

Damn it! Can I not get a moment's peace around here. The caller I.D. showed Reid's name and number. I silenced the call and turned my phone off. Finally, a moment of peace. I had achieved a deep slumber when knocks echoed on my door. What the hell? Seriously?

I got up and stalked to my door. "What?" I practically yelled. "Umm. Are you okay?" I could recognize Tyler's voice. I felt guilty for yelling but then I remembered my four now five aborted attempts to sleep.

"Fine. I've been trying to sleep but some people don't recognize the fine line of shutting up!" I was getting hysterical but I didn't care. It's what happens when I am running on low on sleep.

"Open the door, Sophia." He commanded but I could still hear the worry. "No, you don't have to." One side of me argued but I did anyway. He was standing there, looking perfect. While I, I'm sure, was looking horrible. I was in my short gym shorts and an old athletic shirt from an old school. My hair was pulled up loosely and I haven't even washed my face this morning, not to mention, I haven't brushed my teeth this morning either. Gee, I'm a keeper.

He walked in, ignoring my glare, and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" "I would be if some people understood that when I'm not taking calls for a reason." "We were worried. You have hardly stirred at all this morning, according to your roommate and you wouldn't answer you phone. Then it would go straight to voicemail."

He said looking at me. I groaned. My headache just came back with a vengeance. I sagged and started heading for the bed, which seemed so far away. "Sophia. Sophia." Tyler's voice called. I found myself in bed under the blankets and Tyler feeling my head.

"No fever. Tell me what's wrong." "Splitting headache. Tylenol in bathroom." I mumbled. Tyler left then came back with my bottle of water that set beside my bed and two pills. "Thanks." I said and swallowed the two pills and collapsed back into my pillows. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked. I shrugged, "Four yesterday. I think."

"I'm going to go get you something to eat, okay?" I tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears. I was wide awake now. The pain kept me from dozing. Fifteen minutes later, I heard two knocks. Tyler came in, carrying a muffin, a carton of orange juice, and a plate filled with fruit, toast, and bacon.

"Here you go." I sat and ate. A few minutes later and my headache was starting to lift. "Sorry for going all psycho." I said. "It's okay. It was kinda cute." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh no! Are you going to tell everyone? Or are you just going to keep this to torture me with?" I asked. I really cannot be held responsible for what happens when I don't have enough sleep.

"No to the first thing and yes to the second." He said now laughing. "So what made you so tired?" he asked. _Oh, umm. You know thinking about how I could eff up yours and Reid's friendship and trying to decide who I really like._ "I didn't go to bed until 4:30. Couldn't sleep."

He nodded, "I know how that is." I wanted to ask him what he meant but his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"… "Hey, Kate."…. "Yeah. I'm taking good care of her."…. "No, sorry she's asleep. I'm about to leave now. Yeah, tell Pogue."… "Okay. I will. Bye."

I gave him a questioning look. "She wanted to stop by if you were awake." He said. "Thank- you, Tyler Simms!" I said and went and gave him a hug. It was kind of awkward because he was sitting on my roommate's bed so I sort of ended up on his lap with his arms around my waist.

He didn't seem to mind though. He squeezed me right back. "She also wants me to leave you a note to call her when you wake up." I gently pulled back and went back to my own bed. "She sure knows how to ruin my day." He chuckled. "I have to go. Pogue's waiting on me."

I nodded. "I'll see you around Tyler." I said and slipped under the covers again. He smiled and got up to leave. "Tyler?" "Yeah?" "Thanks." I said and meant it. He was a life saver today, which almost made me want to lift my ban on hanging out, almost but not quite.

"Anytime, Sophia." He said with a smile that made my heart sputter.

**Don't you love the fluff? I promise next chapter gives you some real "Yes!" or "AHH! WHY?" depending on who you're rooting for. And I won't even be mean and wait a while to post it. I'll just need 4 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews you're awesome! Cough cough, Britishgl, Kayla Ashleee and Anghel Ni Kamatayan, cough cough. **

**Sarah**


	9. Cool water helps you think, right?

**Disclaimer: The Covenant is not mine nor shall it ever be. –sad face- **

Chapter 9: Cool Water helps you think, right?

I spent the rest of the weekend dodging Reid and Tyler and only spoke to Kate and Sarah when they stopped by. I know it was rude, but I had to figure this out. I got caught up on my homework, downloaded all the new songs I wanted, and even finished a book I was reading but still had the rest of Sunday afternoon to spend. I got on my laptop, trying to pass the time.

A picture popped up advertising a weekend getaway in Mexico. The resort was beautiful. You could see a laughing couple in an infinity pool that overlooked an incredible view.

Pool. I just remembered that Spencer had an indoor pool. I could go take a swim. I like swimming, not enough to join the girl swim team, but it was nice just to cut and glide through the water. And it was just the thing to help clear my head. I changed into my suit and put a pair of pants and a t-shirt over it. I grabbed a bag and stuffed a towel and dry clothes to change into in it.

I made my way to the building that held the pool in the dusk. It was about 4:40 now, so I figured I would have the pool to myself. Everyone would probably be showering before dinner was served.

I opened the doors and then walked down the corridor that led to the indoor heated pool. I really should have noticed the voices but it was only a handful so I thought nothing of it. I mean, guys could be lifting weights in the weight room across the hall. I pulled the door open and walked in, not glancing up because my bag got twisted and I was attempting to fix it.

I looked up and there stood the Spencer male swim team. I gulped hard. Not good, not good. Really hot guys in very small swimming gear, two of which I was trying to avoid. I saw Caleb standing beside the pool on the far side speaking to someone in the water. A few boys were swimming laps. One was standing on the side getting ready to dive in.

I took a few steps backward and moved to leave when I heard Reid shout, "Sophia!" Crap. I can't very well leave now. Running after he saw me wouldn't be too strange at all. I smiled as I saw him jogging up to me. His usually pale blonde hair was turned into a dirty blonde color because it was wet and was matted to his forehead. He was smiling. I took in his body. Niiice. His pale skin was taunt all over and he definitely had a swimmer's body.

"Come for a swim or for the half-naked guys?" he asked. "Hmm. It depends. Which will give my body a better workout?" I said. He smirked. No no no. Bad Sophia. "Actually, I have to go. You know, laundry and stuff." I said.

"You're a horrible liar. Now why don't you tell me why you've been avoiding me this week end." I clenched my teeth. "No, I haven't." I responded automatically. "Yes, you have. You've been ignoring Tyler too." Reid pointed out.

This was going to be hard, but now is a good time as any.

"Okay Reid, about that. We need to talk." I said. His eyes grew wide. _Shit shit shit. Please let it not be the relationship talk. I was totally cool just flirting. I mean she's cool but we're friends. _Reid thought.

"It's about us." I said. _Crap, it is. This can't happen. I'm not the boyfriend type. Oh man, Tyler likes her too! Pick Tyler!_

"I like you, Reid. You're fun to hang with but I don't think anything can happen. You're not the boyfriend type and I'm not the no strings attached type." I said. Reid opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand to stop him.

"I need someone I won't have to worry about. Me and you both know that if we hooked up that it probably wouldn't last. I just want something more stable." I said and my eyes slid over him to look over by the pool. Tyler was standing there, listening to the coach. His hair was wet and it created small rivulets that streamed down his toned back. He looked good. He was just standing there but I couldn't unglue my eyes from his form.

_Okay, this is good. No one gets hurt. What is she looking at? _Reid thought and turned to look over his shoulder at where she was staring. Tyler. _Ah, she has it for Baby Boy. Yep, he's defiantly stable._ "So, you and Tyler?" Reid asked. I started and looked at Reid. Was he mad? He just smiled at me knowingly. I just nodded and said, "For once don't say anything, Reid." "Sure sure." He said then started laughing. "What?" "Baby Boy's got himself a girlfriend!" Reid said and I joined in the laughter.

Others had heard our laughter including Tyler. He looked over at us and I gave him a wink. He just smiled, slow and sexy. That boy didn't really know what he could do to me. I left the pool to go talk to Kate and Sarah.

They would kill me if I didn't tell them before Reid got to them. I felt giddy and just grinned happily to myself knowing that I had probably just made a new best friend and saved a friendship. Now if I could just get Tyler to call me….


	10. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 10: Dinner and a Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or the characters involved not yet at least. I'm just waiting to see a shooting star. Then muahhaha I will! "no, still no."-caleb. Crap. **

I knocked on Sarah and Kate's door and opened it when I found that it was unlocked. Kate was lying on her bed writing an essay. Sarah was in front of her dresser folding clothes. "Hey, guys." I said brightly.

"Hello to you too, Miss Chipper." Sarah commented turning to face me. "So why have you decided to finally grace us with your presence?" Kate questioned. "I'm sorry guys. I was just trying to sort everything out. I finally have." I said grinning. "What?" Kate shrieked. "Really?" Sarah said excitement shining in her eyes. Everything was forgiven now.

"Yep." I said. "Well, tell us." Sarah said impatiently. Normally, I would probably torment them and allude to things but since they put up with my psycho behavior I decided to just tell them. I told them all about what happened at the pool and some of the things I was thinking last night. "Go Tyler!" Kate said.

Sarah was smiling at me, "Yes! Team Tyler succeeds." I was confused. "Wait. Don't you guys like Reid?" "Of course. But like you said, he's not a relationship person and we really like hanging out with you. Besides, Tyler's so..." Kate trailed off looking for the right word. "Perfect?" I supplied. We all erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Crap! We're supposed to meet the guys for dinner in 15 minutes." Sarah said. We had lost track of time. They were telling me stories of the guys which were highly amusing.

"We made plans earlier while you were being all antisocial. But now that you've come back to your senses and aren't ignoring your friends…" Kate said. "I'm so in. Let me go change." I said. I was still in my bathing suit and over clothes.

I went back to my room. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck short sleeves sweater with a white tank top underneath. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and put on a light amount of makeup. I sighed. It was nothing like what Kate and Sarah was capable of but it would do.

I went back to my friends' room. Sarah was dressed similarly to me, in jeans and a black t-shirt. Kate was in khaki shorts and a green short sleeves zip up hoodie with a white tank top underneath.

" 'kay. Let's go." Sarah said soon after I arrived. We made our way over to the dining hall laughing. The boys were already at a table when we got there. "Hey, cutie." Kate said as she kissed Pogue. He made a face at the nickname and I think I was the only one to catch it.

"Sarah" Caleb said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Everyone was sitting down and I found us sitting around the circular table in this order(in a clockwise motion): Me, Tyler, Kate, Pogue, Reid, Sarah, Caleb and back to me.

I brushed my leg against Tyler's under the table when I crossed my legs, "Hey." "Hey, Sophia. Feeling better?" he asked. "Much. You must have the magic touch." I said and then turned to see most of the table looking at us.

Pogue was grinning like he won the lottery. Reid was smirking with a "ha, told you so" look. Sarah was nudging Reid trying to get his attention. Caleb wasn't paying attention thankfully. Kate was just smiling at the two of us. O-kay, AWK-ward.

Tyler must have noticed this. "Wanna grab some food?" "Please." We got up to enter the line. "What's up with them?" he asked. I shrugged. Innocent Tyler. _I really wish they would stop staring. I mean I understand they all know I like her but geez!_ Tyler thought.

We got our food and returned to the table. Caleb, Reid, Sarah, and Kate all got up to go get in line. Pogue gave me a wink when I sat down. Tyler noticed and raised an eyebrow at me. "So Pogue. You only have one bike right?" I asked. He nodded, "I'm hoping to get another one soon. Just gotta wait to see if I can find all the parts to fix it." He said. I began eating my spaghetti. The rest of the table returned.

Various conversations were struck up. I brushed my leg against Tyler's, this time on purpose. I smiled slightly as he tried to suppress a smile. "Hey, what do you think of going to David's party this weekend?" Kate asked the table. "Sounds good." Reid mumbled before shoveling in another bite of food.

"Reid. Heard of chewing? Try it some time." I scolded. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, I'm in." Pogue said. He would go anywhere with Kate. Caleb just nodded, "If you want to go." He said to Sarah.

She agreed and soon me and Tyler were the only ones who hadn't responded. I looked at Tyler. He was waiting for my answer before he answered. I just smiled at him. "We're in." He said. I loved how he spoke for both us.

Tyler was sitting there and I was leaned forward listening to Sarah. Tyler squeezed my thigh and I inhaled suddenly. He chuckled at my reaction and leaned forward and whispered, "That was for earlier, Soph." "I think I like this game." I whispered back.

Caleb was watching us with a… I don't know, a pleased expression?

We finished dinner and walked back to our dorms together. We arrived at the dorms and Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler went up to their floor as Kate, Sarah, and I went to our rooms.

**In Reid and Tyler's Room**

"Ah, I can't wait for the party. It's been awhile since we just kicked back." Pogue commented taking a seat in a chair. "Yeah, man. It's gonna be fun." Tyler agreed. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, Tyler." Reid said while snickering. "Shut up." Tyler mumbled.

"Yeah, so what's up with you and Sophia?" Caleb asked smiling also. Tyler sat up and grinned, "What do you mean? Nothing's going on." "Don't lie to us, Baby Boy. We saw that stunt at dinner." Pogue said. He loved giving Reid and Tyler a hard time especially about girls.

Tyler blushed slightly then shrugged, "Couldn't help myself boys." Reid punched him on the arm, "That's my boy. Now call and ask her out." "C'mon Tyler. Stop being a wimp. Do you have balls or not?" Pogue said. Tyler's jaw clenched, "Out."

"Why man?" Caleb said but was shaking with quiet laughter. It was so easy to frustrate Tyler. "Because you're being asses and I don't want any of you shouting things in the background when I call her." The three boys stood shocked. Tyler wasn't really shy like most people thought but he didn't radiate the confidence that the others Sons did. That was until now. He was more confident now that he was around Sophia. The other boys did not miss this fact.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down." Reid said and grabbed his stuff for his shower. "See ya tomorrow Ty." Pogue said and ducked out the door. Caleb smiled, "Have fun." and followed Pogue.

Tyler dialed Sophia's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Tyler. Miss me already?" she said. "You bet. Since I seem to know what you like, I have a feeling you want to go out to eat. Maybe Tuesday at 7?" Tyler asked. He didn't even notice that he was walking around his room aimlessly. Sophia laughed, "You're right once again. It's a date." She said. Tyler smiled to himself. They chatted for a few more minutes before he had to go finish some work.

**Yes Yes I know. It was a little fluffy but get used to it. Anyways, you all know you secretly like it! So you know the drill, read and review.. Thanks! **

**sarah**


	11. Sexy Beast

**Disclaimer: "Hey I own the Covenant!" "Uhh, no you don't."- Pogue. "Really? Man. That sucks."**

Chapter 11: Sexy Beast

"So, how did Baby Boy do? I don't need to kick his ass do I?" Reid asked me on Wednesday at lunch. I smiled at him. Reid and I have become closer over the past three days. Not like spill all your secrets close but friendly joking close. Besides Kate, I knew he was someone I could vent to. We had the same sense of humor too, much to the displeasure of the group.

"Nope. He passed with flying colors." I said. Tyler took me out to dinner on Tuesday and we had a great time. "Good. I would hate for him to do something stupid." Reid said as he threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Reid!" I said faking a scandalized tone. "Get your arm off me! I'm a one-man woman!" He just chuckled. "Yeah yeah. You know you like it. I'm a sexy beast." He said. "Did you just say -?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. "If you won't mention it then I won't mention it." He said.

"Deal." I agreed and we shook hands. "What deal?" Sarah said as she, Caleb, and Pogue sat down. "Oh. Nothing." I said and shot Reid a haha-you're-so-gonna-get-busted look. "Shut up, Soph." he grumbled.

"What? I didn't even say anything." I said laughing. "You were thinking it." "So? I'm not allowed to think now?" I asked. "No. Not anymore." He responded matching my tone. "Hey now. Calm down." Pogue warned.

Reid and I just started laughing and grins were on our faces. Sarah just rolled her eyes relieved that we weren't being serious. "Freakin' psychopaths." Pogue muttered. I sighed. It was so fun making them believe that we were actually mad. See? They hate it when me and Reid getting going.

"Hey, guys." Tyler said joining the table. "What's up?" "Hey, Ty." "Control your best friend and girlfriend." The last greeting came from Pogue. I looked for Tyler's reaction. We've only had one date so far. We have another one planned for tomorrow night. So we haven't exactly talked about the boyfriend/girlfriend deal.

"What have they done now?" he said with an exaggerated sigh. So we're going out right? "Nothing." Reid and I answered together. "That's vaguely ominous." He said.

I playfully slapped him, "I am not that bad." "I beg to differ." He said in a tone that made me believe he remembered our good-bye last night.

Speak, c'mon Sophia, form a sentence. So to cover my inability to talk I took a sip of my juice. Smoooooth.

"Hey, Sophia. Did you do that essay paralleling the Vietnam Conflict to the Iraq War?" Caleb asked me. "Yeah. I finished it over the weekend. Why?" I asked. "Did you put down….." We continued to discuss the modern history class we shared.

We got up to leave each heading to their next class. "Hey, Sophia. Wait up." Tyler said and I stopped and waited for him. "I know this is early..." "Yes, I will." I said before I realized he hadn't even asked the question. I blushed, a rarity for me.

"That's good." He said laughing. After a few minutes of him chuckling I got ticked. "Out with it Simms." I growled. "Sorry. Umm, It's just that David's party is this Saturday and I was thinking. I mean I know you're already going but I thought we could go together." He said a bit nervously.

"Like our third date this week?" I asked but I couldn't hide how pleased I was. "Hmm.. something like that. But this week isn't over yet." He said with a wink.

**Thursday, after school**

"Hey, are you coming over here?" Kate said. I was on the phone with her while cleaning up my messy room. "What? No, why?" I asked confused. It was 4:37 and Tyler wasn't coming over to 6:00 but I still had to do my Calculus homework.

"Because you were going to look at our movies and I thought you were going to dish about yours and Tyler's first date." She explained. "Oh yeah. The movies. Be there in a minute." I said.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sarah shouted. I opened the door and she was hobbling about on one foot looking for a shoe. "Sarah?" I questioned. She was dressed up in a long skirt and a white tank top with a cardigan over it.

"Yeah? Oh have you seen my blue pump?" she asked looking under her bed. "Why do you look like you're going to church?" I asked as I helped her look through her and Kate's room.

"I have a date with Caleb. We're eating dinner with his mom." She explained. "Oh." I said. "Found it!" Kate said and came out of their bathroom holding the missing shoe. "Thanks." Sarah said and slipped it on then went freshen up her makeup.

"So, movies?" I asked. Kate gestured to a shelf on her side of the room. It was lined with all kinds of movies.

"Yo! Horror, Comedy, or Adventure?" I asked the both of them. "That depends. Do you want to laugh and joke or do you want to have an excuse to cuddle beside him?" Sarah asked.

Hmm. Both options seem very appealing. "Both."I said truthfully. I sifted through all the movies and pulled out a scary movie and an adventure movie.

"Alright I'm taking two. Is that cool?" I asked. "Yeah. Sure." Kate said. No questions? Really? I moved towards the door hoping she would let it go. "So-phia!" Sarah called.

"Yeah?" I said. "Is there something you're forgetting to tell us?" Damn. "No?" I said praying she would let it slide. "Nuh uh. Sit." I groaned but obliged and went to sit on her bed. "Just tell us. You know we love to hear this stuff." Kate said. "She just does it to torture us because we want to know." Sarah said.

"No I don't. It just that it's mine and Tyler's relationship. Not mine, Tyler's, Sarah's and Kate's relationship." I pointed out. "True. Although how kinky would that be?" Kate said which prompted all of us to laugh.

"Look guys. I'll tell you some things but don't expect details." I said. Sarah crinkled her nose, "Of course not. We just want to know where he took you, what you talked about, if you had fun… that stuff."

"Okay okay. You win for now. We went to the Italian place. What's it called? Umm, Tuscan Sun, that's it. We talked about everything. And yes, I had fun." I said. "That wasn't so painful now was it?" Sarah asked in a patronizing tone.

"Shut it, blondie." I said and threw a pillow at her. I accidently hit Kate and she threw her pillow at me in retaliation. Her pillow was followed by Sarah returning her own… to my face. "Ow. Loser." I said. "That didn't hurt crybaby." Sarah responded.

A knock sounded on the door. "Must be Caleb. Gotta go. Bye guys." She said and grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Hi." "Hey. Ready to go?" "Yeah." "Hey." Caleb said greeting Kate and I. "Hey." "Hola, Caleb." The left and shut the door.

"Oops. Gotta go Kate. I have to finish cleaning my room and I have to change." I said and left her room.

**Review! Please and Thank-you. Next chapter is about Sophie and Ty's date! Bowckickawowwow! just kidding, well maybe. :)**


	12. Russian Accents and Sour Punch Straws

Chapter 12: Russian Accents and Sour Punch Straws

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Covenant for if I did there would be a Sequel! **

I had cleaned the room, changed, and still found a few minutes left to go. I put my IPod into its dock and turned to songs I could dance to. Dancing by yourself if one of the best things you can do.

You can be as free as you wish, no pretenses. You can dance until you muscles scream or just try a new move. No one to impress, no one to get embarrassed in front of. I spun around my room softly singing the lyrics.

I must not have heard the knock for when I spun back around there was Tyler leaning against my doorframe. He was grinning and his eyes were lit up with amusement. "How long were you standing there?" I questioned while turning my music to a lower volume.

"Oh please. Don't stop on my account. I was happy watching the show." He commented not moving. "Get your amused ass in this room, Ty." "Yes, ma'am." He said and sat on my roomie's bed. "What's in the bag?" I asked. Just now noticing the bag he had with him.

"Oh. Candy." He opened it and I went to see all the sweets. Two bags of M&M's, starburst, sour punch straws, a Kit Kat bar, and a Milky Way filled the bag. "Mmm. I love these." I said grabbing the watermelon sour punch straws. "They're my favorite too."

"What are we watching?" he asked. "I got two. You pick." I said. I handed both cases while I turned on the T.V. and DVD player. "I've been wanting to see this." He said handing me the adventure type movie. I popped it in and threw the bag of candy over to my bed. Then I went and turned off the overhead lights and turned on a reading lamp over on my desk.

The previews started advertising a new comedy about a dog walker becoming rich, a suspense film about a single mother being stalked, and a kid's movie about polar bears.

Tyler had moved over to my bed and was propped up by the pillows. "I really want to see the one about the polar bears. Will you take me to see it?" he asked as I sat down. I wanted to start laughing but I played along, "Only if you behave." "And if I don't?"

I could feel his heat beside me and his hand was right beside mine. "I might have to punish you." I know, I know. Wayyy flirty, but really what can one say back to that comment of his?

I wanted nothing more than to lean over and brush my lips against his but the music played announcing the movie was ready. I turned my attention back to the screen and hit play.

"Hey, hand me those M&M's." I whispered to Tyler. The plot was sort of lacking but the special effects were awesome and the acting was decent. He handed them over. "Wait, didn't he die?" I asked. "No that was his twin brother. Now he's out for revenge." Tyler explained.

"Ohhh. Gotcha." I said popping a M&M into my mouth. The movie continued. "Ahh! Stop with the horrible Russian accents." I moaned into Tyler's shoulder. We had eventually shifted so I was leaned in against the side of him, my head in the crook of his shoulder and his arm up on the pillows.

"What? You no like me speak?" Tyler said in a thick Russian accent. He continued talking in that choppy accent. "No, stop!" I said in between laughs.

"I think you like it." He said. "Yes, I do because it's so sexy. I think you're bringing sexy back." I said. After our laughter subsided we tried to figure out what we missed.

"Is Katherine with Tommy or Michael the spy?" he asked me. "I have no idea. Let's just make up what we think they should say. I mean it would make just as much sense as their horrible dialogue." I offered.

"Sure. 'Kathy. You are my one true love. Oh wait, this gun is here. I have to kill you.'" "No! Michael! Don't do it! They don't control you!" "Actually, my dear. They do. I am a cyborg!" "Hmm. Didn't see that one coming. Alien yeah... considering you're um.. you know. Oh dear! Tommy what are you doing here!" I cried dramatically.

Tyler could control his laughter any longer and we missed another section of the movie. "I thought you wanted to see this movie." I said. We had either talked or goofed off during the entire thing. "It's hard to concentrate when you're around." He said looking at me.

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. How does he do that? I don't blush and yet all he has to do is say something and the blood is rushing to my face. I was grateful that the room was dark.

He leaned forward and we kissed. His lips were gentle at first but became more urgent as the kiss went on. Our tongues danced and I was vaguely aware that he was leaning over me. I pulled away only to attack his lips again. This time I leaned over him. My hands found themselves in his hair and his hands were on my back pressing me closer.

We broke away in a little bit needing air. I was breathing hard and Tyler wasn't in much better shape. "Oh man. We missed the ending." I lamented. Tyler snickered, "Ours was much better."

I smacked him on the arm. "Hey don't start that." He warned. "Or what? Will big bad Tyler Simms get me?" I asked. He got that mischievous glint in his eyes again which I have come to associate with trouble.

His hand sneaked out so stealthily that I didn't realize it till he was tickling me. "N-n-o! S-stop!" I shrieked. I jumped up and ran over to McKayla's bed. "Don't you do it. Tyler. No!" I said as he stalked towards me. I was soon tickled into tears.

"That wasn't fair, Tyler." I huffed. He just laughed at me. "I never said I fight fair." He said and pulled me up from the bed. I grumbled a bit and made a big show of pouting.

I was doing well too until he sat down on the bed on top of the remote. It changed the channel and the T.V. started to hiss with static which made him jump. "Were-laugh-you-laugh-afraid of the-laugh-t.v.?" I choked out. My fits of laughter had me leaned over clutching my sides.

"No." he said stiffly but I just gave him an Oh-really look and he smiled too. "I'm going to go." He said and stood stretching. "Okay." I said. "Goodnight, Sophia." He said and gave me a gentle kiss. "Night Tyler. See you tomorrow." I said.

I stood at the door as he left. Before he could get all the way out the door I repaid him for his stunt at Nicky's. I smacked him on the butt and when he turned and gave me a questioning look I only said, "Just showing my appreciation."

His lips pulled upward into a grin. He shook his head and headed down the hallway to the stairs. Man, did that boy have a nice ass.

**So there you go. Thanks to all those faithful readers and reviewers you know who you are! I'm going to wait until I get 6 reviews on this chapter to post the next one! **

**sarah**


	13. On the Road Again

Chapter 13: On the Road Again

**-Insert all that disclaimer stuff here. Please and thank-you.-**

"Sophia." Reid said and rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. I just didn't have time to do it." "No Reid. Now stop it."I said and pulled my binder out of his grasp. He was trying to get me to let him copy my work for Latin (our first class) for the past 5 minutes.

"You should have conjugated the verbs. So stop whining. Why don't you go ask one of them?" I asked and gestured to one of the many girls that fawned over him and his 'brothers'. He snorted, "I want to pass this class."

"Then do your own work." Kate commented dropping her bag down beside me. Reid finally realized he wasn't getting my work and went to talk to someone else.

"Ugh. Stupid hoe bag." I commented to Kate. "What?!" she said slightly angry. "Not you." I said and nodded to the bottom row of seats. Tyler was talking to Reid and two girls, one of which was showing her cleavage to him and flirting.

"Oh. Yeah comes with the territory of dating a 'Son'" she said and shook her head. "Don't think anything about it though. Most girls just flirt but it hardly goes further than that." Kate said.

"Yeah. And technically, I don't have a reason to be jealous. I mean we've only been on a few dates." I said. I wasn't jealous really but it is hard seeing a girl hitting on the guy you like.

"Please," Kate said with an eye roll, "Anyways, everyone will know you two go out Saturday at the party. I'm sure you will be glued at the hip." Kate said with a shoulder nudge. "Oh like you and Pogue won't?" I asked her skeptically. "Point taken." She conceded.

**Saturday, 5 o'clock **

"Hey. Can you hand me the jacket over there?" Sarah asked Kate who was at the opposite end of the room. "Yeah. Plug in that straightner." Kate said as she tossed Sarah the jacket.

"Sophia? What are you doing?" Kate asked me. "Huh? Oh, looking at this magazine." I said from Sarah's bed. "Yes, smartass. I can see that. You're _supposed_ to be getting ready with us." "Chill with the 'tude. I am. We have what? Another two hours to go until we have to meet the guys. Why the big rush?" It only takes me an hour, at the most, to get ready.

Thirty minutes later I decided to go get my outfit that I would be wearing. I picked out a dark blue dress that shows off my legs. I paired the dress with a pair of cute black peep-toe pumps that showed off my burgundy red toenail polish. I changed and went back to Kate and Sarah's room to straighten my wavy hair.

I asked Kate to do my makeup. She made my eyes look large and intense. My cheeks were highlighted with a soft pink tinge. My lips were coated in a lipstick shade that was a darker pink than my blush. It made my lips look soft and pouty.

We looked at ourselves when we were finished getting ready. Sarah was going for a sexy angel look. She had on a pair of dark jeans made her seem taller paired with a silky golden square-cut tank top that flowed to the top of her pockets. Sarah was sporting loose waves and modest makeup.

Kate was wearing a red dressy tank-top that hugged her curves. It came right to the top of her dark jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a low swishy ponytail. Her only makeup was her dark shiny lips and mascara.

"Damn, we look good." Kate commented turning to look at her butt in the mirror. "Hell yeah!" I added. Sarah grabbed her black jacket and stood by the door. "Well, C'mon girls. Let's go show the boys what they wished for." Sarah said grinning.

We got into Sarah's small car and drove to Caleb's house where we were meeting. We were singing along to the music and laughing, you know all the silly stuff you do when you're excited when Caleb's massive house, no scratch that it was a mansion, was suddenly in front of us.

"Wow." Was all I could manage. "Yeah, tell me about. Intimidating." Sarah said to me. We parked and Sarah and Kate got out.

Kate walked slow and purposefully towards Pogue, playing a little game. When she finally reached him, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I chuckled at my friends. Sarah was on her way to Caleb and he just smiled happily at her. They are so cute together.

I finally "got out" and walked over to the big black Hummer and to Tyler. I didn't walk any particular way… okay okay I _sort of_ did. I had to walk slowly because of the gravel and I _might _have shaken my hair letting the wind toss it around.

"Hey." I said addressing Tyler and Reid but was looking at Tyler. He shook his head slightly as if trying to gain his bearings, "Hey." "So…" Reid trailed off looking at me. "Reid. So help you if you say one thing about the shortness of my dress…." I trailed. He chuckled and said, "You know me so well."

"Alright! Let's go!" Pogue shouted. Tyler climbed into the driver's seat and I hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey! Why do you get shotgun?" Reid said to me as he got in the back. "Because I'm dating the driver." I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

He flipped me off and I said, "Sorry. I don't do blondes, man-whore." Pogue and Kate who had joined us by this time started cracking up. "Man-whore?!" Reid said loudly. "Yes. Do you have hearing problems?" I asked him grinning impishly.

"Tyler. Control her!" he demanded of Tyler who was following Caleb out of the gates and onto the road. Tyler chuckled and said under his breath, "Wish I could." I mocked glared at him. "That was not very pleasant of you, Mr. Simms. What would your mother think?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." "Yeah, I know. No, Kate." Pogue said to Kate in a low whisper. I could tell it was a private conversation but Pogue's gruff voice is unmistakable.

I slipped off my shoes and tucked my feet beside me in the seat. I idly twirled a strand of hair and asked, "May I?" gesturing to the radio. "Sure. No country please." I nodded and searched the stations until I found a station that played classic rock.

A few songs came on and the conversation had died in the back of the car. AC/DC's Back in Black came on and I said excited, "Yes! AC/DC." "You like AC/DC?" Pogue asked me incredulously. "Yeah she does. Back in Black is actually her ringtone." Kate said matter of factly.

"Seriously?" Reid asked me an unbelieving look on his face. "Do you want to call me to check?" I asked. "No, that's okay." Tyler said. I shook my head. "I really wouldn't have pegged you for a classic rock fan." Pogue said finding more similarities between ourselves.

"Yeah, well. I can surprise you. There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said distantly. Along with lying to me, I hated to be prematurely judged. My grandmother pushed me constantly; trying to make me the brightest, most athletic one in the family. I had to constantly play catch up with my older brothers. My whole family was athletic except me. I pushed myself to be so much better in other categories but it wasn't the same. I was always judged before I even started. I was the youngest, smallest, the weak link in the Oliver family.

"Hey." Tyler said lightly touching my arm. "Sorry." I apologized. He gave me a curious glance before turning his attention back to the road. Cars were parked on both sides of the street. A large house was across from it and light up with all sorts of lights. It wasn't nearly as grand as Caleb's sweet abode but it defiantly wasn't a shack either.

Tyler found a parking space and Reid was out of the door before Tyler could put it in park. I slid my shoes on and found my door to pulled open by Tyler. "Ty..?" I asked.

He picked me up bridal style and set me down. "You didn't have to do that." I said. "I wanted to." Tyler said bashfully. I smiled at him and whispered, "Then by all means. Feel free."

His strong warm hand secured around mine and I felt my earlier worries fall to the back of my mind. I know it was silly, considering we have already kissed, but even the slightest contact with Tyler set my heartbeat thrumming to a faster pace.

We entered the party milling around. Pogue and Kate went in search of drinks. "Man, this is lame." Reid said. "What?" Caleb asked him. "All of you are with girls. I don't even have my trusty wingman anymore." He said.

I felt a twinge of guilt. I didn't want my spending time with Tyler to detract from his time with his best friends. "Dude. You're a big boy." Tyler said shoving his friend gently. "I'll be your wing woman, Reid. I bet I could even do a better job than Tyler." I said to him.

His eyebrows quirked up in surprise, "Really? How would you manage that? Unless you have a certain tendency you would like to let us know about." "I'm not a lesbian, Reid. I believe Ty can vouch for me there." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Be right back. I'm going to go find your buddy someone to play with." I said kissing Tyler on the cheek. Reid said, "I like the sound of that." I pulled my hand away from his regretfully and followed Reid.

**So.. Review if you liked it please! Purddy Purddy Please with a cherry on top!**


	14. Goose to Your Maverick

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still only own Sophia and Marlie (hehe, new characters are awesome!)**

**A/N: Hey, I was writing this when More Human than Human by White Zombie (aka the Covenant theme song) came on. Weird huh? Maybe I have magical powers. Yeah, I know probably not. Okay, on with the story!**

"Okay. Pick someone." I said nudging Reid. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on a pretty brunette that was talking in the corner to her two friends.

"Her." He said directing me with his eyes. "Oh, Marlie?" I asked. She was in mine and Caleb's modern history class. "That's her name?" he asked. "Yeah. Well, actually it's Marline but she hates it so she likes to be called Marlie."

Reid started moving towards him but I stopped him by grabbing his arm, "She not some stupid bimbo, Reid. Be nice and I swear if you break that compassionate heart of hers I will break your pretty little nose." I said.

He smiled at me and asked, "Are you two really close?" "Not really. But she's nice and very sensitive. Don't do anything that gives you your rep." I warned him. "Soph. Half the girls that have claimed to have slept with me, I have never even spoken to. True I'm not a relationship person but anyone who gets involved with me knows that upfront. I don't break hearts, Sophie. They just fall apart when they don't get everything they want." He said. I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Okay Okay. I'll be Goose to your Maverick. Jeez, just stop with the puppy dog eyes." I said grudginglyand he grinned at me. We walked over and I casually said hey. "Hey, Marlie. Hey, Victoria." I said to the two were still standing there talking. "Hey, Sophia."

"I'm Reid. Reid Garwin." Reid said introducing himself. "Geez, Reid. I was about to introduce you." I said then directed my next comment to Marlie and Victoria, "He has no concept of patience." "I put up with you, don't I?" he retorted.

I used this to strike up a conversation with Victoria pretending to ignore Reid. "Oh! I like your shoes." I said to her. "Thanks. I just got them a week ago. I like your dress. I think I have one similar to it." I participated in the conversation long enough to see if Reid was getting along with Marlie.

"Hey. You want to go dance?" I asked her. She glanced at her friend but she wasn't paying attention so she nodded her consent and he headed for the large room where pounding music was emanating from.

The packed room was bursting with heat from all the bodies and even those who were normally the shy type during the week were shaking and grinding to the music.

I started getting into the music, humming and swaying along with the rhythm. Victoria was nodding her head in time and waved to some friends she saw across the room. Two large hands were on my waist guiding my hips with his hands. I wouldn't mind that much but I was here with Tyler and he would be the only guy I dance with tonight.

"Sorry. I'm here with someone." I said to the guy. It was Bryce? Bruce? Something like that. He seemed fun and relaxed so I just slipped out of his grasp and began dancing with Victoria again. "No problem." He said and moved on.

I was getting into the song when I felt a hand on my back. I thought nothing of it figuring that it was just someone brushing past. But then the hands traveled lower until the mystery hand found my butt. I spun around glaring.

"Get your hands off me!" I demanded. "Oh. Sorry. My bad." The frat looking guy said. I gave him a final glare and said, "Damn right it was." before turned back to Victoria. She said something about going to talk with her friends and I was relieved that I could leave.

I left the room and walked into the other room beside it. Reid was still chatting with Marlie and I gave him a small wink before moving on. I found the kitchen where Pogue and Caleb were talking. I didn't see Kate or Sarah which surprised me.

"Hey guys." I said while scanning the room for a particular brown haired boy. "Hey Sophia. Having fun?" Caleb asked taking a sip of a soda. I shrugged. "Hey, Soph. Tyler's out back." Pogue said throwing me a smile. He must have noticed my searching glances. "Thanks, Pogue. See you guys." I said and made my way to the backyard.

I saw Tyler sitting on the steps before I even opened the door. I went outside and sat down beside him. "Hey, stranger." He said. "Hey there lonesome. What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked him. "Looking at the stars. Have fun dancing?" he asked me. "Not really. I practically got assaulted." I said shaking my head.

"What?!" he asked low and dangerous. Oops. "It was nothing Tyler really. I was just dancing and this stupid college looking guy touched me. So I spun around and demanded that he never touch me again." I said. Tyler looked into my eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

We went back inside after a few more minutes and I found Sarah and Kate in the kitchen. "Let's go dance!" Sarah squealed and went to take my hand. "Sorry, Sarah. I promised myself earlier that I would only dance with Tyler tonight." She pretended to be upset for a minute before grabbing Kate's hand and drug her from the room.

Tyler took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He probably thought that I was afraid or nervous about what happened earlier but I wasn't. I honestly didn't want to dance with anyone else.

We took our spots on the dance floor. I saw Sarah and Kate spinning around with peals of laughter causing jealous gazes from other girls and lustful stares from the guys. I also saw Marlie and Reid dancing. She was graceful and seemed to move effortlessly and he was positively enthralled. It amused me that a semi-timid girl could capture his full attention.

Tyler brought my attention back to him when he gently steered my body to match his rhythm. I smiled at him and shimmied and rubbed my body against him. "Play fair." He said and blew into my ear. I shivered and he laughed a masculine laugh. I turned to face him, "Who's not playing fair now?" I asked him.

We danced for at least four more songs and my feet were screaming at me to take a break. "Wanna go get something to drink?" he asked me and I nodded. We headed to the kitchen and Pogue was sitting in a chair. Caleb was leaning against the counter and Reid was also in there, sucking down a glass of punch.

Pogue and Caleb joined their girlfriends for a few dances then retreated back here when it seemed like they had no letup of energy. "Hey. Where are Sarah and Kate?" I asked. "They had to go fix a wardrobe malfunction. A button or something." Pogue said dismissively.

Ah, they had to spill about something girly. Seriously, guys were clueless when it came to these things. Neither Kate nor Sarah had anything essential on that had buttons. "Oh." I said. Tyler handed me a Coke and I leaned over the counter talking to Reid at the other end.

"Where's Marlie?" I asked him. "She had to head back early." He said. I could detect a tiny note of melancholy but only picked up on it because I saw him earlier and how much he was into her. Huh, it was only 10 on a Saturday but then again some people just aren't the party type.

Pogue sipped the glass of punch he got and smirked, "Much better." I quirked a brow at him and he just shrugged. And _I'm_ the psychopath? I took off my shoes reveling in the relaxed feeling. "Much better." I said echoing Pogue.

We were chatting and I swayed with the music letting my dress flow around me. Sarah and Kate were back. I loved this. Just hanging out, laughing with people, _this_ is why I came to parties. I laughed at something Kate mentioned about Aaron so I missed the next comment that was said about me and Kate.

But Reid and Pogue didn't. "What did you just say?" Reid demanded of someone behind me. "Be careful of the next thing that comes out of your mouth, for it may be your last." Pogue warned darkly.

"Stupid assholes. We weren't talking to you." One sneered. I turned to look at the group of three guys. They all looked extremely drunk. I noticed the one who had practically groped me earlier was in the group. Great.

"Well you are now." Tyler said standing up. I sighed dramatically bringing their attention on me just like I wanted. "Listen idiots. My friend and I don't even look at stupid, egotistical, steroid pumping, community college guys like you. So piss off." I said this while glaring.

I don't know what they said but if it had Tyler ready to throw punches I was willing to bet I would be pissed about it too. The stoutest one rolled his eyes at me, "Look. Why don't you go play with dolls or something? We wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little head of yours with thinking."

I took a step forward but Sarah had a grip on my wrist. "You arrogant superficial insolent prick!" I said. "Wow. Such big words coming from a blond and why use that nice mouth for talking when you could do others things for me?" The guy from the dance floor said.

**Ohh cliffy! Will Reid be himself and start it or will Tyler get protective and beat the guy's ass? Who knows? Well I do, duh, but I will give a hint to each person who reviews! Muahahaha! I don't do cliffhangers a lot but you have to agree this one defiantly makes you wanna know more.**

**Sarah**


	15. Ow, That's Going to Hurt Later

Chapter 15: Ow, that's going to hurt later.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Covenant. Or the characters. Or anything related to it. ******

I didn't think. I acted. Like I said I have a bad temper and usually I can deal with it but this time I was beyond pissed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Reid and Tyler step forward with the intentions of making him eat his words but it didn't matter. My mind was reeling and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I broke from Sarah's grasp and marched up to him and punched him in the nose as hard as I could.

"How about I do this for you? I will give you five seconds to leave before I make sure you cannot sire any ungodly creatures like yourself. I will not however keep my best friend and my boyfriend from kicking your ass so thoroughly you won't remember your name much less that horrendous personality." I growled as the guy held his nose.

I was tempted to kick him but I was pulled away by Tyler before I could inflict any more damage unfortunately. Tyler wrapped his arms around me and pulled me behind him as the guy took a step towards me.

Caleb stepped in front of us and said, "Leave. Now." in a voice that left no room for choice. It was a demand and it must have scared the crap out of the guy because he shot me one last withering glance before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked me concern fused with his soft voice. "Yeah. Why did you pull me away? I was gonna show him how to behave." I said still seething. He chuckled apparently relieved that I wasn't suffering any emotional damage. He enveloped me into a big hug.

"Sophia. You kicked ass!" Reid exclaimed. "Nice punch. Seriously, Tyler, what the hell? I wanted to see the frat boy get beat up more." Pogue said coming over to give me a quick squeeze.

"I thought I was going to have to pull Reid or Tyler off him but not you, Soph. But at least you'll be lighter to carry out of fights from now on." Caleb said grinning at me.

I smiled right back. That was the first time Caleb called me by a nickname and it finally felt like I was in the group. Kate and Sarah were also giving me hugs. I flexed my hand. It was going to hurt later, that was for sure, but it was worth it.

A half hour later, and I was still trying to shake out the throbbing that was coming from my hand. "Do you want to leave?" Tyler asked me. I nodded. "We're heading out. Anyone riding with?" Tyler asked the group. "Yeah. I'll go. I don't want Sophia corrupting Baby Boy." Reid said. Pogue and Kate laughed and Tyler rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Hey! I object to that. _I'm_ not the corrupting force in this relationship." I said defensively.

Sarah piped up, "Which one? The Kate/Me/Sophia/Tyler one?" The boys just looked at us as Kate started smiling like she had a secret and Sarah was biting her lip trying to refrain from laughing.

I was doing well by just twirling my hair and looking around, the whole I-have-no-idea-what-she-just-said act that is only used when you're guilty. I didn't meet anyone's eyes because I know I would bust out laughing and ruin the joke.

Pogue and Caleb's heads both swiveled to look at Tyler. He held his hands up in a don't-shoot position and said, "Don't pin this on me. I have no idea what they're talking about." I could laugh at his expression of shock and confusion.

"Don't be modest Tyler." I said to him. He looked at me with a what-the-hell expression. Reid said, "Aw! Ty, why do you get to have the kinky relationship with them?" That one sentence set Kate, Sarah and I off. Sarah was almost falling off her chair. I was sitting on the floor with tears rolling down my face. Kate was having laughing fits in Pogue's lap.

"That was _not_ funny!" Tyler exclaimed. "You should have seen your face!" I exclaimed. "You should have seen Caleb's and Pogue's!" he shot back. Oops. I looked at the two boys and stood up. Pogue just looked annoyed. Caleb's face was a mix of amusement and irritation. At least, Caleb was being a good sport about it… sort of. "C'mon. You know that was funny." Reid said.

"Yeah yeah. You're not the one who would have gotten killed." Tyler said. "I wouldn't let them kill you, Tyler. I would have protected you. Remember they're scared of me now." I said holding up my red and slightly swollen hand.

That put everyone in better moods. "Yes. Sophia you are very scary. I would hate to see you mad at me." Tyler said throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Hey. She does have a mean punch." Pogue said sticking up for me. "Yeah!" I agreed.

Reid said, backing up Tyler, "Yeah but you wouldn't want to mess up this pretty face, would you?" and gestured towards Tyler's face. I sighed, "Fine. You guys win. Sorry Pogue. Tyler does have a pretty face." Pogue chuckled, "Tyler's a pretty boy." "Are ready to leave?" Tyler asked me turning his back on the table that his friends were occupying.

"Uh huh." I said and he took my uninjured hand and we began to exit the kitchen. "Bye!" I hollered as he led me away. We wove throughout the crowd towards the front door. Soon we were standing on the front porch in the cool night air. "Finally." He said.

"What? Did you not have fun?" I asked him. "It's not that. It's just that... well Reid and the others can be a little overbearing sometimes." He admitted getting his keys out of his pocket. "Yeah, It happen when you're the youngest." I agreed.

"You're the youngest?" he asked me. "Yeah. Two older brothers." "Ah." He said understanding. He held the door open for me as I got into the large truck. He went around and got in then said, "Damn." He was looking out my window that faced the large house. Reid was jogging across the lawn towards us.

"Uh." I began and Reid was at the car door hopping into the back. "I thought you were going to leave me." Reid said. Tyler's jaw clenched and I thought I heard him mutter "Planning on it." He cranked up the Hummer and pulled out and onto the road heading back to Spencer.

"So, Soph." Reid began and I could tell it wasn't going to be pretty. "I'm your best friend?" It was dark so I couldn't see the smirk but I hear it in his voice. I would retort but I looked over at Tyler and I changed my mind. Tyler's stern face softened and I saw a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, Reid. Got a problem with it?" I said turning in my seat to face him. "Hell No! You're a great wing man." He said. I smiled back at him and corrected, "Wing woman." The rest of the ride was passed in peace. We listened to music and Reid, often more than once commented on my fighting skills.

Even Tyler was more relaxed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music. It seemed like the thirty minute long ride was passed in five and soon the imposing edifice of the school loomed in sight.

Tyler began to back into his usual parking space and looked into the rearview mirror not only to help him park but to also speak silently with Reid. I was looking straight ahead so I did not notice the silent communication that passed between the boys.

As soon as the big vehicle was parked Reid said, "See ya later Soph." and hopped out making his way towards the dorm building. "Wow. Someone's in a hurry." I commented while unsnapping my seatbelt.

Tyler shrugged and I went open my door and Tyler said, "So Sophia." in a tone similar to the one Reid used earlier. Oh No. "I'm your boyfriend?" he asked. My mouth went dry. Was his tone curious, serious, or just plain amused? I couldn't tell and I wished he didn't hear it. What if I'm moving too fast? Or if he doesn't feel the same?

I stared at the radio not wanting to meet his eyes and see the humor that would surely dance there. "Sophia." He said softly and put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm glad you said it. I've been waiting for a cue from you ever since we watched that movie together." My eyes met his dark blue ones. "Really?" I said still not sure.

He nodded and his lips were pressed on mine. Sure, steady and firm. He pulled back smiling and I realized I had a sloppy goofy grin on my face as well. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to feel weird or anything and I was afraid that I was moving too fast. I mean it's only been a week. I didn't want to scare you away." He said quietly. I shook my head, "Like you could ever scare me away, Tyler."

We got out of the truck and walked back to the dorms, hand in hand.

**Sorry about the long wait. Hope you liked it! **

**--Sarah **


	16. Final Note

Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, you are awesome.

I'm not going to post another chapter under this story but before you start yelling at me I **am** going to have a sequel which I have already began working on. I just don't want like 40 chapters on one story because, honestly, people get bored going through that many chapters so I decided to split it up.

It should be up in a few days. It will be set about three weeks after the end of Who Knew? and might be told in different POV's.

The sequel will be different from Who Knew. It will have action, suspense, mysteries, and of course romance between our newest couple. Anyways, I hope you'll check it out and give it a try.

Thanks,

--Sarah

P.S.: The sequel is going to be called The One and Only. (be on a look-out, this phrase will have more than meaning.)


End file.
